Dejar de amar
by tamyinu26
Summary: Qué pasaría si Kagome decide dejar de amar a Inuyasha y empieza a albergar sentimientos por otra persona? puede ser k esto le abra los ojos a Inuyasha¿?¿
1. Chapter 1

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...-se repetía una y otra vez Kagome mientras corría desesperada al pozo para llegar a su mundo.

Otra vez sin quererlo los había visto juntos, y sin poderlo evitar sentía como su corazón se volvía a resquebrajar, era tan injusto, ¿Por qué no podíamos elegir de quién enamorarnos?.

Sentía rabia, dolor, ira, y sobre todo impotencia, pero sabía que Inuyasha no tenía la culpa, al final y al cabo él siempre fue sincero con ella,y por mucho que quisiera pagar con él sus celos y dolor sabía completamente que estaba siendo injusta.

Inuyasha nunca había sido suyo, no le pertenecía de ningún modo, y desde el principio ella sabía a quién pertenecía el corazón de él, asique no podía enfadarse con él cada vez que le encontrara con Kikyou , tenía que cambiar no podía seguir así, debía comprender que nunca tendría el corazón de Inuyasha y que una vez encontrado los fragmentos y recomponer la esfera volvería a su mundo, al mundo al que pertenecía, por ello tenía que tomar algunas decisiones.

Llegó al pozo sin apenas darse cuenta, y cuando llegó a casa lo hizo como una autómata, seguía tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los saludos de sus familiares, directamente se dirigió a su habitación de la cual lo salió hasta el día siguiente.

Hola mama- saludo a su madre con buen humor, una noche reparadora hacía milagros.

Hola Kagome que bien te veo, mucho mejor que ayer.¿ Acaso te pasó algo malo?- preguntó la madre preocupada.

Sí y no, pero ya estoy bien, la noche me ha ayudado a aclarar algunas cosas y ahora que sé que hacer me encuentro bien- se dirigió a su madre y le dió un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por preocuparte y ahora me tengo que ir, volvere pronto, te quiero.

No supo por qué pero la madre siguió preocupada una vez irse Kagome por la puerta.

Kagome acaba de salir del pozo, sin pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha echo a correr hacia allí, sabía que la pelinegra estaría muy enfadada con él , puesto que supo por sus amigos que lo había descubierto con Kikyou la noche anterior, en sí no hicieron nada malo, sólo hablaron de Naraku y en donde podría estar acultandose, pero a los ojos de Kagome podría haber malinterpretado la situación.

"De todas maneras a mi que me importa que este pensando esa tonta, no he hecho nada malo " - pensaba Inuyasha mientras llegaba al pozo, pero él mismo sabía que sí que le importaba y mucho, y eso era lo realmente preocupante porque él amaba a Kikyou. ¿verdad?.

Nada más llegar al pozo Inuyasha se preocupó, pasaba algo raro, Kagome estaba de lo más normal, aunque espero con cierto temor sus abajos, ésta no los pronunció, en cambio le sonrió.

Inuyasha puedes estar tranquilo, no te voy a mandar contra el suelo – le miró directamente a los ojos y sin el menor rastro de duda le dijo- Me ha costado mucho pero he comprendido que amas a Kikyou y que lo más normal es que quieras verla cada vez que puedas y que yo, a pesar de lo que siento por ti, no puedo enfadarme contigo, porque tu y yo solo somos amigos.

Inuyasha notó como su corazón se dañaba un poco al escuchar esas dos últimas palabras, pero era la verdad, solo eran amigos, ¿ Asique por qué le debería de dolor escuchar la verdad en los labios de ella? Además tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que las siguientes palabras que pronunciara Kagome no le iban a gustar nada.

Por ello he tomado una decisión, voy a desenamorarme de ti – Kagome hizo un gran esfuerzo por no derramar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero había tomado una decisión y la iba a cumplir – Sé que suena estúpido y que a lo mejor me es imposible pero voy hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para conseguirlo, y empezare en alejarme un poco de ti, y en ir más a menudo a mi mundo – interrumpió con la mano a Inuyasha que quiso hablar- Espera, no te estoy diciendo que deje de venir, sé que es mi responsabilidad el reunir los fragmentos, pero este no es mi mundo, cuando todo esto acabe yo volvere a donde pertenezco, y seguire con mi vida allí, por ello no puedo dejar de lado mi mundo, asique iré más a menudo, quieras o no – recogió su mochila que había dejado en el cesped durante la conversación y antes de que Inuyasha le dijera cualquier cosa que pudiera debilitarla, se despidió de él marchandose a la aldea en la cual más tarde quedarían con sus amigos para preseguir el viaje.

Pero lo que no sabía Kagome es que aunque Inuyasha hubiera querido hablar no habría podido, se había quedado petrificado, porque con cada palabra que había dicho Kagome el corazón de Inuyasha había empezado a romperse poco a poco, y ni siquiera comprendía el motivo, porque Kagome seguiría con él para reunir los fragmentos y sería siendo su amiga...¿Entonces por qué se le rompía el corazón al imaginarse que el corazón de Kagome no volvería a ser suyo?¿Por que le dolía el escuchar que volvería a su mundo una vez encontraran los fragmentos?¿Acaso se había enamorado de ella? Eso no podía ser, porque su corazón le pertececía a otra, pero en cuanto se lo negó a sí mismo supo que no estaba siendo completamente sincero.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado quince días desde que Kagome le había comunicado su decisión a Inuyasha, y desde entonces todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad, o eso pensaba Inuyasha, que con el paso de los días había llegado a pensar que lo que le había dicho la pelinegra no iba en serio, pero se llevó una sorpresa, cuando al terminar de vencer a un demonio que poseía un fragmento, la pelinegra dijo:

Me marcho a casa, dentro de cuatro días volveré.

¿Qué?- gritó Inuyasha que empezaba a enfadarse – No puedes irte, tenemos que seguir con el viaje, ahora que estamos cada vez más cerca de conseguirlo, sólo nos falta...

Sé que sólo nos falta un fragmento más los tres fragmentos que tiene Naraku para complementar la esfera, pero ahora mismo no tenemos ni idea de donde puede estar Naraku- le interrumpió Kagome- Y mientras que yo no este podéis investigar y averiguar donde se encuentra porque lo más probable es que él ya tenga el fragmento que estamos buscando, además necesito ir casa, ya te lo advertí.

Es verdad, Inuyasha- intervino Miroku en defensa de Kagome- La señorita Kagome tiene razón, además nosotros podemos aprovechar su ausencia para descansar e investigar la presencia maligna que hemos sentido de la aldea que se encuentra cerca de aquí.

Inuyasha no creyó ni una de las palabras que declaró el monje, sabía perfectamente que lo único que quería era ir a la aldea para descansar y divertirse un rato, y cuando estaba a punto de decir lo que pensaba se vio interrumpido por Sango y Shippo que estaban completamente de acuerdo con el monje. Asique finalmente Kagome consiguió su propósito.

Bueno chicos tener cuidado- se despedía Kagome de sus amigos mientras recogía sus cosas- Volveré en cuatro días, mientras tanto tener mucho cuidado – miró a Inuyasha y le dijo muy seria- Y tú ni se te ocurra venir antes del tiempo que te he dicho, porque si es así te juro que me quedaré más tiempo ¿Me entendiste?

S..Sí – contestó Inuyasha, que era la primera vez que veía a Kagome tan seria desde la conversación que tuvieron, y fue entonces que compendió que Kagome iba en serio con lo que le dijo – ¿Pero volverás verdad?- le preguntó temiendo que la pelinegra no regresará a su lado.

Por supuesto que sí- le sonrió- Te prometí que me quedaría hasta que recuperáramos todos los fragmentos, y es lo que voy hacer – aunque esas palabras tendrían que haber tranquilizado al hanyou, que en un principio fue así, al final no lo hicieron ,sino tuvieron el efecto contrario, cada vez se daba más cuanta que un día de estos Kagome se iría de su lado- Bueno chicos ya me marcho, nos vemos el Jueves, adiós- se despidió sin percatarse de los pensamientos que se le pasaban por la mente a Inuyasha.

Cuando llegó a casa Kagome no sabía de la sorpresa que le tenía su madre preparada.

¿Qué?- gritó Kagome que no se podía creer lo que su madre le acababa de comunicar.

Hija,¿Estas sorda?Te he dicho que tu primo político va a vivir con nosotros durante una temporada,¿Te acuerdas de él, verdad?- preguntó la madre a sabiendas de que se acordaba de él perfectamente- Se llama …

Hiroto – respondió Kagome que aún no se lo creía- Sí, claro que me acuerdo de él, es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le vi.

Sí para ser más exactos dos años, desde que se mudo con sus padres. Creí que te haría ilusión enterarte que va a vivir con nosotros durante un tiempo- miró atentamente a su hija- Además vosotros dos os entendías bastante bien, creo recordar.

S...sí – Kagome no pudo disimular su sonrojo ante la mirada atenta de su madre- Sí nos llevábamos bastante bien y me alegra el volver a verle- y estaba siendo completamente sincera- pero no creo que sea buen momento para que venga. ¿Cómo le explicaremos mis constantes ausencia cuando me voy al Sengoku?

Si es por eso no te preocupes, ya lo sabe, nosotros mismos se lo contamos – contesto su madre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Qué? - Kagome sentía que se le debilitaban las piernas -¿Cómo que se lo has dicho?

Kagome tranquilizate, no es para tanto, Hiroto es de confianza, siempre lo ha sido, él no va a decírselo a nadie

Claro que no se lo va a decir a nadie- la interrumpió kagome que cada vez se ponía más blanca- nos habrá tomado por locos.

No para nada – rió su madre con alegría- Es más estaba interesado en ir contigo al Sengoku, para verlo con sus propios ojos.- al ver la expresión de su hija que por momentos parecía que se iba a desmayar intento tranquilizarla – ¿Te acuerdas de la abuela de Hiroto?-Kagome negó con un movimiento de cabeza ya que no le salían las palabras- Ah¡, ahora entiendo porque te has puesto así, es normal que no la recuerdes ya que eras muy pequeña, pero la abuela de Hiroto era muy parecida a tu abuelo, siempre contaba todo tipo de historias y leyendas a Hiroto, además se decía que era una antigua sacerdotisa y que poseía el poder de notar las presencias malignas y purificarlas, por ello cuando se lo contamos a Hiroto, porque es él único que realmente creía a su abuela, y sabíamos que no habría ningún problema.

Ya me acuerdo – le había costado lo suyo, pero se acordaba, siempre le había recordado a su abuelo, pues eran muy parecidos, ahora ya no le extrañaba que su madre le hubiera contado la verdad a Hiroto, fue un alivio el saber que su familia no se había vuelto loca- Era una persona muy agradable, siempre que iba a casa a ver Hiroto, nos contaba una de sus leyendas. Y pensar que podrían haber sido todas ciertas- suspiró- Bueno ha sido mucha información, necesito procesarla, me voy a la habitación a echarme un rato y más tarde me pondré a estudiar, por cierto...¿Sabes cuándo va a venir Hiroto?

Pues me dijo que vendría mañana por la mañana, asique estate lista- sonrió- Y ponte guapa.

"Mañana por la mañana" pensaba Kagome, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación tumbada en la cama, aún le costaba creer que volvería a ver a Hiroto...

"Hiroto"...habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que le vio. Eran primos, pero no sanguíneos, pues era el hijo del marido de su tía cuando ésta se volvió a casar, fue una gran sorpresa, pues nadie imaginó que se volvería a casar al perder a su primer marido, pero así fue, y fue una gran noticia, sobre todo para Kagome que rápidamente congenió con el hijo de su tío político, se hicieron uña y carne, y se podría decir que fue el primer amor de Kagome.

"Primer amor..., no, ahora sé que es el amor gracias a Inuyasha " pensó Kagome entristecida, pero lo que sintió por Hiroto fue algo parecido, aunque en esa época eran niños, asique no tiene mayor importancia, pero a pesar de repetirse eso una y otra vez, no podía evitar el hormigueo que sentía al pensar que le volvería a ver., y volvería a ver esos ojos que en otro tiempo tenían el poder de estremecerla, eran unos ojos de un azul tan profundo que algunas veces parecía que estuvieras viendo el cielo estrellado en una noche de verano, esos ojos eran imposibles de olvidar, como su rostro y su pelo negro, tan negro como la noche, como la oscuridad..."Sí definitivamente alguien como él era imposible de olvidar" pensó Kagome mientras sus labios esbozaron una dulce sonrisa , y se dormía recordando el rostro que una vez la hizo palpitar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, solo pediros disculpas porque la verdad empece esta historia poco convencida y la verdad aún no estoy muy segura de seguirla, pero a todas aquellas personas que se han molestado en leer lo poco que he escrito muchas gracias, y solo deciros que si hay algo que no os gusta o en lo que pueda mejorar solo decirmelo, besos.**

* * *

><p>- Azul...<p>

Nunca había visto un cielo azul tan intenso, tan oscuro...y mucho menos estando en su habitación...¿ Cómo era posible?

Kagome abrió plenamente sus ojos, despertando de su profundo sueño y separando la fantasía de la realidad.

- Hiroto...- No había sido un sueño, él estaba ahí, junto a ella, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

- Kagome pero que dormilona estas echa, no has cambiado nada – le dijo sonriendo – Me alegro verte de nuevo, tenía muchas ganas de estar otra vez junto a ti.

- Dios no me puedo creer que estés aquí- exclamó Kagome e impulsivamente le abrazó- Te echado de menos.

- Y yo a ti – le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo – y ahora venga vamos a dar un paseo y me cuentas todo lo que te ha pasado en estos dos años.

Y eso fue lo que hizo la pareja, fueron dando un paseo hasta que dieron con un lindo parque donde la pareja se quedó sentada en un banco y ahí es donde Kagome le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido durante todo este tiempo, le habló de la perla y cómo había sido fragmentada, le habló del pozo devora-huesos por el cual viajaba a la era Sengoku, le habló de sus amigos, y por último le habló de Inuyasha, sabiendo Hiroto en ese mismo momento a quien le pertenecía actualmente el corazón de Kagome.

- Suena a locura ¿verdad?

- Sí la verdad que sí – le sonrió- pero sin duda te creo, es más, no lo sabes pero más de una vez mi abuela me prevenía que no me acercará al pozo de vuestro templo, decía que algo malo me podría ocurrir, y por eso yo...

- Nunca te acercaste – concluyó Kagome.

- Todo lo contrario- la rectificó sabiendo que iba a equivocarse – Siempre me habéis visto con buenos ojos, y sí, siempre he sido un niño bueno, pero tenía mucha curiosidad, asique fui un par de veces, pero nunca ocurrió nada, ahora comprendo porqué, no era yo el que tenía que atravesar el pozo y supongo que tu eres la única que puedes ¿verdad?

- Sí así es, bueno yo y también Inuyasha, sólo los dos podemos atravesar el pozo.

- Inuyasha- repitió- No hay que ser muy listo para adivinar lo que sientes por él.

- Yo...yo...- Kagome se quedó sin palabras, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, nunca se había imaginado lo transparente que era - ¡Uy! Que tarde se ha vuelto, es mejor que regresemos, ya es la hora de comer – dijo, en un intento por cambiar de tema., por lo que sin esperar la respuesta de Hiroto se levantó del banco, pero cuando fue a dar un paso hacia delante, Hiroto la retuvo sujetándola por la muñera.

- Espera – la dijo mientras la cogía de la cintura y acercaba su cuerpo al suyo – Aunque no me lo digas sé que estas enamorada de él, pero debes de saber que me da absolutamente igual, tienes que saber que hace dos años estuve enamorado de ti..

- Pero si no eramos nada más que unos críos – le interrumpió Kagome sorprendida por sus palabras.

- Si, eramos unos críos, tienes razón, pero ahora ya no lo somos, y cuando te he vuelto a ver, he sabido que aquellos sentimientos, aunque previnieran de un crío, eran reales, y lo siguen siendo, y ahora estoy enamorado de ti, no como un niño, sino como un hombre

- Pero...

- Pero nada – la interrumpió – Sé que ahora no me puedes corresponder, y si te digo todo esto no lo hago con la intención que me des una respuesta ahora, lo hago porque quiero que sepas que voy a luchar por ti, voy hacer que te enamores de mí, ya lo verás.

Y así sin más la soltó y la dejó allí plantada mientras el seguía el camino de vuelta al templo, mientras que ella no podía controlar el torbellino de emociones que tenía en su interior,sin poder aclarar ni identificar las emociones que se revolvían dentro de sí.

Le costó a Kagome veinte minutos para calmar sus emociones y regresar al templo, y una vez que lo hizo creyó que todo lo sucedido en el parque había sido producto de su imaginación, pues para cuando se reunió con su familia y Hiroto para comer no notó ningún cambio en él, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, se comportaba como siempre lo había echo y más especialmente con ella.

Y así pasaron cuatro días, en los cuales Hiroto no dio ninguna muestra de lo que había pronunciado en el parque iba en serio, por lo que Kagome se quedó tranquila y pudo estar con él como siempre lo había echo, disfrutando a máximo esos días con él, divirtiéndose y recodando viejos tiempos, de esta manera Kagome se convenció que lo que había ocurrido había sido alguna broma de Hiroto pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

- Bueno Hiroto me voy ya que Inuyasha debe estar ya esperándome – decía Kagome mientras recogía la mochila y se la colocaba en la espalda- Volveré dentro de unos días, espero que no te aburras sin mí – sonrió, y cuando fue a saltar al pozo la fuerte mano de Hiroto la detuvo.

- Kagome lo que te dije iba en serio, si no te he mencionado nada en estos días era para darte un poco de tiempo para que te hagas a la idea – la sujetó de ambos brazos y la acercó a él – Haré que te enamores de mí – y sin más preámbulos la dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la soltó, haciéndola caer en el pozo.

- Kagome ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Eh! Por supuesto, claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Sango?

- Porque últimamente estas en las nubes, estas como aturdida, y la verdad me preocupas. ¿Ha pasado algo en tu época?Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿Verdad?

Entendía que Sango estuviera preocupada por ella, llevaba razón habían pasado tres días desde la declaración de Hiroto, y la verdad es que no paraba de darle vueltas : Haré que te enamores de mí... . Su mente no para de recordar ese momento, las palabras dichas por Hiroto mientas la miraba con aquella mirada penetrante y la sujetaba fuertemente a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y el beso tan dulce y tierno que le había depositado en la mejilla, aún podía sentir el tacto de aquel inocente beso.

Y la verdad era que cada vez que recordaba aquel momento como el del parque, sentía que su interior se avivaba, pero estaba preocupada, porque a pesar de que Hiroto le hacía sentir cosas, no podía mentirse a sí misma,sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de su corazón, pero ..¿Podría haber alguna posibilidad de que pudiera enamorase de Hiroto?

- Kagome – el grito de Inuyasha la despertó de sus pensamientos – Lo ves, otra vez que te pones ida.¿ Qué maldita sea te pasa?

- Es verdad, señorita Kagome, nos tiene a todos preocupados, ni siquiera a respondida a mi querida Sango.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento chicos, será que no he dormido bien y estoy con sueño – mintió descaradamente – Y perdoname Sango, de veras, pero no os preocupéis estoy bien, en cuanto duerma seguro que se me pasa, además me iría bien un baño en unas aguas termales, ¿Sango a ti no te apetece?.

- Sí – contestó la chica rápidamente comprendiendo la señal de Kagome, sabiendo que lo que la tenía que decir no podría ser escuchado por los muchachos – Tengo muchas ganas, es más por aquí había unos cerca, podríamos ir ahora..

- No – contestó Inuyasha – Es una pérdida de tiempo y necesitamos buscar más fragmentos.

- Pero ahora mismo no hay ninguna señal de donde pueda haber alguno, asique no hay problema que las señoritas se den un baño.

- He dicho que …...- pero al notar la una presencia interrumpió lo que quería decir.

- ¿Qué pasa amigo?¿Qué notas?¿Acaso es Naraku?

- No – contestó rápidamente – Creo que es Kikyo – respondió temeroso por la reacción de Kagome.

- ¿Y a que esperas? - le dijo Kagome, sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues lo que es obvio, no hay señal de que haya un fragmento cerca, podemos acampar hoy aquí, y mientras que vas a verla nosotras podemos darnos un baño, a mí me parece un buen plan- sonrió pero fue lo más duro que había echo, quiso llorar pero se obligó a no hacerlo, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer, se repetía una y otra vez.

- Tie..tienes razón- respondió el hanyou desconcertado por la actitud de la azabache, desconcertado y dolido, pero no quiso profundizar el porque le dolía asique sin más tardanza se despidió de sus amigos y fue a reunirse con Kikyo.

- ¿Estas bien Kagome? - le preguntaron sus amigos una vez a sabiendas que las palabras que fueran dichas ya no eran escuchadas por el medio demonio.

- Sí chicos, estoy bien, no os preocupéis, y ahora Sango ven, vamos a alas aguas termales – le decía mientras le cogía de la mano- hay algo que te tengo que contar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola quería darles las gracias por todos los comentarios que me han animado a seguir, y sobre todo darles las gracias aquellas personas que me animaron desde el principio, solo espero que os guste y que lo que no me lo digáis para mejorar, muchas gracias y muchos besos.**

****Por cierto, por si no lo he dicho antes tanto Inuyasha como los demás personajes no me pertenecen, ojala fuera así pero no tengo tanta imaginación jajaj, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko takahashi.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué?<p>

- ¡Dios,Sango no grites! - exclamó Kagome que temía que fueran escuchadas por los muchachos que estaban a unos metros de ellas preparando la cena.

- Lo siento – se lamento Sango – No lo he podido evitar, pero me ha sorprendido lo que me has dicho, es más, nunca me habías hablado de que tenías un enamorado, a parte del tal Hoyo.

- No tengo ningún enamorado – la corrigió avergonzada – Es sólo un amigo de la infancia.

- Un amigo especial de la infancia querrás decir.

- Sí, llevas razón – un amigo muy especial en realidad, pensó Kagome - Pero sólo es eso un amigo, si nunca he hablado de él es porque hace dos años que se mudó con sus padres a otro país y la verdad no creí que le volvería ver, pero ahora ha vuelto, dice que me ama, y yo no sé que hacer, estoy confusa, porque amo a Inuyasha pero ….

- Sientes algo por él, ¿verdad? - concluyó Sango por ella – Venga no te sorprendas, estoy segura que es lo que ibas a decir – le dijo al ver su cara sorprendida- Y la verdad que no me extraña, por lo que me has contado parece ser que antes de que él se marchara estabais muy unidos.

- Si, la verdad que sí – respondió Kagome, recordando todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos- Fue muy duro cuando tuve que separarme de él, pasaron meses hasta que acepte que no lo volvería a ver..

- Pero ahora ha vuelto y con su regreso han vuelto a ti todos los sentimientos que sentías por él.

- Pero yo amo a Inuyasha.

- Y no digo que no lo hagas, pero tienes que reconocer que sientes algo por Hiroto, al final y al cabo se puede decir que fue tu primer amor.

- Eramos apenas unos niños...

- Sí..¿Y? - la interrumpió Sango – Puede que apenas fuerais unos niños, pero esta más que claro que ambos sentíais algo mutuamente.

- Sí, llevas razón en eso, es cierto – reconoció Kagome.

- ¿Y entonces que es lo que vas hacer?

- ¿Qué qui..quieres decir?

- Esta enamorado de ti y tú sientes algo por él, lo que quiero decir si le vas a dar una oportunidad.

- ¿Una oportunidad?- preguntó Kagome - ¿Cómo podría dársela si amo a Inuyasha?Lo único que conseguiría haciendo algo así es hacerle daño a Hiroto, no puedo...

- Escuchame Kagome – cogió a su amiga de los hombros y hizo que la mirara a los ojos – Sé que amas a Inuyasha, y por lo que me has contado Hiroto también lo sabe y le da igual, lo que quiero decirte es que hasta hace poco habías tomado la decisión de olvidarte de Inuyasha y creo que puedes conseguirlo si..

- ¿Me estas diciendo que utilice a Hiroto para olvidarme de Inuyasha? - exclamó Kagome.

- No, por supuesto que no, no te diría esto si no supiera que sientes algo por Hiroto – respondió Sango – Pero sí que lo sientes, y por eso te lo digo, porque hay una posibilidad de que tus sentimientos por él vayan a más y se conviertan en amor.

- ¿Pero si no van a más?¿Si aunque le diera la oportunidad a Hiroto no logrará olvidar a Inuyasha?Eso le destrozaría.

- Llevas razón, pero algunas veces tenemos que arriesgarnos para conseguir lo que queremos,y creo que Hiroto piensa lo mismo, asique sé sincera con él y que él decida si quiere arriesgarse o no.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, Kagome soy tu amiga y quiero que seas feliz, y lo que más me gustaría es que ese estúpido de Inuyasha viera que te ama y fuerais los dos felices, pero pasa el tiempo y él sigue igual, con su Kikyou sin ver el daño que te hace, asique quiero mirar por tu bien y esta es la ocasión.

Kagome se quedó durante unos instantes reflexionando sobre las cosas que le había dicho Sango, pasados unos minutos lo tuvo todo claro.

- Llevas razón -sonrió satisfecha de la decisión que había tomado – Cuando vuelva a mi tiempo hablaré con Hiroto, le diré lo que siento tanto por él como por Inuyasha y si me acepta saldré con él, porque creo que es la única persona que puede hacer que mi corazón se vuelva a enamorar.

- Bien dicho Kagome – sonrió Sango – Y ahora es mejor que salgamos del agua o sino nos quedaremos aún más arrugas de lo que ya estamos.

Y riendo las dos salieron de las aguas termales dándose prisa para reunirse con los muchachos.

En ese mismo instante a kilómetros de distancia se encontraba otra pareja bien distinta.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Inuyasha?Te noto molesto.

Y lo estaba, no sabía la razón pero así era. Había pasado una hora desde que había dejado a sus amigos para reunirse con Kikyou, y aunque se alegraba de volver a verla y saber que se encontraba bien seguía molesto, y todo era culpa de Kagome.

- No me pasa nada – respondió Inuyasha de malas – Bueno me marcho ya, si logras saber algo de Naraku dímelo.

- Así lo haré, pero como te he dicho no se sabrá nada de él hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, ahora mismo está escondido y tardará en salir de su escondite – y estaba totalmente segura que no se sabría nada de él durante bastante tiempo, no hasta que se recuperará totalmente de las heridas causadas en la última batalla que había tenido Inuyasha y su grupo contra él- Marchate ya, no vaya a ser que con tu tardanza se vayan a molestar tus amigos.

- ¡Keh! Parece ser que ya no le importa – dijo en un susurro, refiriéndose a Kagome, creyendo que la miko no le había escuchado – Bueno adiós, ten cuidado por favor – y así se marcho del lugar, aún molesto.

Daba igual cuanto tiempo había pasado, daba igual que se hubiera encontrado con Kikyou, todo eso no hacía que dejará de estar de mal humor y lo peor de todo es que debía de estar contento, por fin no tendría ningún impedimento para ver a su "amada", pero no era así, era recordar como Kagome con una sonrisa en sus preciosos labios le había dicho que no había ningún problema en que se marchará, y se le revolvían las tripas.

¿De verdad que ya no le importaba a Kagome que él se reuniera con Kikyou?¿Acaso había cumplido con lo que le había dicho y ya no le amaba?y si era así, ¿Por qué este hecho le dolía tanto?.

No, no podía ser …..Lo negaba una y otra vez el medio demonio, Kagome no podía haberle dejado de amar en tampoco de tiempo, simplemente había echo que no le importaba el que él se fuera, eso debía ser, se auto-convencía Inuyasha, pero lo más inquietante era el hecho de por qué le tranquilizaba el creer que Kagome seguía enamorado de él...

Si Inuyasha pensaba que no podía ocurrir ningún otro acontecimiento que le pudiera molestar más se equivocó.

- He dicho que vuelvo a mi casa – le repetía Kagome.

- Te he dicho que no – gritó Inuyasha – Acabas de volver asique te puedes quedar más tiempo.

Había pasado un día desde que vio a Kikyou y regresó al campamento en el que se encontraban sus amigos, y aunque no recibió ningún tipo de reproche su humor no había mejorado, es más se podría decir que había empeorado, sobre todo por la actitud de Kagome que se mostraba amable pero a la ves distante con él, lo que no se había imaginado es que su humor podría ponerse aún peor.

- ¿Y para qué quieres que me quede más tiempo si sabemos que no va a haber señales de Naraku?

- ¿Y qué pasa con los fragmentos que faltan?

- Amigo solo queda un fragmento y desde hace días la señorita Kagome no lo ha sentido, lo más probable es que Naraku se haya hecho con él – intentó razonar con él Miroku.

- Es que eres muy tonto Inuyasha – le reprochó Shippo, por lo cual recibió un capón del medio demonio que cada vez veía que tenía las de perder.

- Abajo Inuyasha – gritó Kagome – Te he dicho que no pegues a Shippo – dijo consolando a la vez al pequeño.

- Pero él si que se puede meter conmigo – reprochó Inuyasha sintiendo celos del abrazo que le estaba dando Kagome a Shippo.

- Pero él es un niño – siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando quería irse a casa, no entendía por qué Inuyasha actuaba así, si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible diría que Inuyasha quería que se quedase porque la extrañaba cuando no estaba, pero como había dicho eso era imposible, arta de la situación dijo- Me voy volveré pronto asique no vengas a buscarme o me enfadaré de verdad.

Kagome recogió sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos, una vez echo Inuyasha la acompaño hasta el pozo en un silencio sepulcral.

Cuando llegaron al pozo Kagome se despidió de Inuyasha, pero él se mantuvo en silencio, por eso se sorprendió cuando al saltar Inuyasha la sujeto.

- Al menos dime cuando vas a volver – le dijo cabizbajo

No supo por qué pero el corazón de Kagome empezó a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal, pudiera ser por cómo la había mirado antes de que agachara la cabeza, aunque habían sido por unos segundos juraría haber distinguido una gran tristeza en esos preciosos ojos que cada vez que los miraba la hacían temblar. ¿Acaso su marcha le entristecía tanto?...No, no podía ser eso, había sido un producto de su imaginación, se reprendió Kagome, algunas veces era tan estúpida, que su propia estupidez la hacía ver cosas que sólo podían ocurrir en sueños.

- Volveré en cinco días – le respondió poniendo fin a sus pensamientos – Ten mucho cuidado y no trates mal a Shippo ¿Me has oído?

- ¿Cinco días?- alzó la cabeza y la miro – Son muchos días, vuelve antes.

- Volveré en tres días – no supo por qué había accedido pero no podía negarse y menos cuando la miraba así – Pero no te acostumbres a que siempre acceda eh.

- Vale – su humor repentinamente había mejorado mucho, seguía molesto pero había conseguido que regresará antes – Ten cuidado – se despido mirando como la chica saltaba por el pozo, y tuvo el mal presentimiento de que esta partida era distinta a las demás, que algo malo iba a ocurrir, y sintió como se le comprimía un poco el corazón al verla marchar.

Una vez salió del pozo Kagome fue consumida por las dudas, ya no estaba tan segura de lo que iba a hacer, además había la posibilidad de que Hiroto dijera que no, es más, podría ser que hubiera cambiado de opinión, que se hubiera dado cuenta que realmente no estaba enamorado de ella, pero ...¿Y sí seguía pensando lo mismo?...¿Qué debía hacer?estaba segura que si existía alguna posibilidad de que pudiera olvidar a Inuyasha, esa era Hiroto, pues era él único que le hacía estremecer, que la hacía sentir cosas...¿Pero y sino podía olvidar a Inuyasha?¿Y si e el fondo de su ser tampoco quería olvidarle?...No, eso no podía ser, lo único que conseguiría estando enamorada de Inuyasha era dolor, debía olvidarle por su bien pero...

Unos gritos de afuera la despertaron de sus cavilaciones.

- Kagome estas aquí – era Hiroto que la sonría mientras se acercaba a ella – He visto una luz y supuse que serías tú – se acercó y la dio un suave beso en la mejilla – Te he echado de menos.

- Y yo a ti – le respondió sincera, pues no había dejado de pensar en él en ningún instante, y de repente se sintió segura y optimista, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, había tomado una decisión – Tengo algo que decirte...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno gracias ha vuestros comentarios me habéis animado tanto que la inspiración vino a mí y termine pronto este capitulo, solo espero que os guste, y si algo nos os convence decirmelo, muchas gracias y besos.**

* * *

><p>- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? - le preguntó el chico mientras se posicionaba delante de ella.<p>

- Antes de nada tengo que preguntarte una cosa – a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía Kagome le miro directamente a los ojos - ¿Lo que dijiste el otro día sigue en pie? - le colocó un dedo suavemente en los labios para que éstos se mantuvieran sellados – Piénsalo bien antes de contestar...dime ¿Sigues pensando que estas enamorado de mí?

- No – le respondió el joven – No lo pienso, lo siento dentro de mí – le agarró dulcemente de la barbilla para que alzara la vista hacia él e hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera levemente en respuesta a su tacto – Te amo y mis sentimientos no han cambiado desde que te fuiste Kagome, ni lo hará.

- Hiroto yo...

- No – la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar – Si lo que vas a decir es que no tengo ninguna oportunidad es mejor que no lo hagas porque me da igual, a pesar de ello lucharé por ti.

- No, no te iba a decir eso – le corrigió – Te voy a ser completamente sincera, amo con todo mi ser a Inuyasha a pesar de que él ama a Kikyou, y no creo que pueda olvidarle, pero tengo que admitir que haces que sienta cosas por ti y...

- Entonces dame una oportunidad – la sujeto por los hombros y la acerco a él – Sal conmigo Kagome, sé mi novia.

- Hiroto ..¿Estás seguro? Yo no quiero hacerte daño y lo que más temo es que no pueda olvidarle a pesar de estar contigo y en ese caso te haría sufrir y..

- Calla – la selló los labios como había echo ella minutos antes – Lo sé, sé lo que sientes y sé mis posibilidades pero quiero arriesgarme, quiero tener la oportunidad de intentarlo, si finalmente sale mal , al menos me llevaré los buenos momentos que pasemos juntos, asique dime ...¿Saldrás conmigo?

Kagome no tuvo ninguna duda en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, nunca había visto unos ojos más bellos, más azules, era como ver el cielo al anochecer repleto de estrellas, porque así eran sus ojos, igual de azules e igual de brillantes, porque brillan de tal forma que la expresaban lo mucho que la quería, y en ese mismo momento supo que le quería corresponder, que haría cualquier cosa por enamorarse de Hiroto.

- Sí – le respondió sonriendo – Saldré contigo – le dijo mientras era cogida en volandas por Hiroto y daban vueltas una y otra vez.

- Sí, genial – gritó Hiroto eufórico – Y ahora tenemos que celebrarlo – le dijo mientras la depositaba delicadamente en el suelo – Vamos a tener nuestra primera cita, ponte guapa y dentro de media hora estate lista que vendré a recogerte.

- ¿Pero a donde vamos a ir?- le preguntó Kagome mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón.

- ¡Ah! Es una sorpresa – le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se iba – Recuerda estate lista en media hora princesa que tu príncipe te estará fielmente esperando – y con una sonrisa en la boca se marcho.

Sonriendo Kagome no perdió ni un minuto y fue a su habitación a elegir lo que iba a ponerse.

Emocionada como no lo había estado en meses saco toda la ropa que tenía en el armario y rebusco entre ella hasta que dio con un precioso vestido azul oscuro de seda, era un vestido sencillo, que le marcaba el busto y después caía suelto hasta llegarle por encima de las rodillas, nunca se lo había puesto y no sabía si le iba a quedar bien asique sin mas demora se lo probó.

Una vez puesto se probó unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y se maquillo levemente, cuando estuvo lista se miro al espejo y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba mucho más guapa de lo que había podido imaginar.

El vestido le quedaba perfecto, le marcaba el pecho y le hacía lucir sus largas y bonitas piernas, cuando quedó satisfecha con el resultado se despidió de su familia y fue a reunirse con Hiroto que la esperaba en el inicio de las escaleras con un precioso ramo de rosas rojas.

- Estas preciosa – le dijo cuando consiguió recuperar el habla – Nunca había visto nada mas bello que tú.

- Gracias – logró articular Kagome que las palabras de Hiroto habían conseguido estremecer todo su cuerpo – Tú también estas muy guapo- le miró de arriba a abajo impresionada de lo guapo que estaba, se había puesto unos pantalones negros, que aunque le quedaban algo sueltos se sujetaban perfectamente a su trasero marcando cada centímetro, y arriba llevaba un fino suéter de color blanco que dejaba poco para la imaginación, pues se podía diferenciar perfectamente los fuertes músculos que estaban ocultos debajo de él, Kagome desvió la mirada de su pecho pues sentía que sus mejillas habían empezado a arder.

- Toma esto es para ti – le entrego el ramo de flores – Espero que te gusten.

- ¡Oh! Son preciosas – exclamó mientras olía la dulce fragancia que desprendían – Gracias – le dijo emocionada, nadie nunca le había regalado flores – Muchas Gracias.

- No hay de qué, princesa y ahora vámonos – se acercó a ella y suavemente le cogió de la mano y la entrelazó con la suya – Voy hacer que nunca olvides esta noche.

Pasadas unas horas Kagome estaba completamente segura de que nunca olvidaría esa noche.

En primer lugar la había llevado a cenar a un restaurante muy romántico que estaba repleto de velas y en cada centro de mesa había un pequeño jarrón con flores.

Kagome se sentía como una princesa, y con cada minuto que pasaba se encontraba mejor, habían cenado tranquilamente hablando sobre los viejos tiempos, riéndose de las trastadas que habían echo de pequeños y poniéndose melancólicos recordando cuando tuvieron que separarse, por lo que Hiroto cambio el tema de conversación y le contó que en los días que había estado fuera había encontrado un pequeño apartamento para él, pues no quería seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de la madre de Kagome, esto la entristeció pues creía que Hiroto seguiría viviendo en el templo, pero su humor mejoró cuando se entero de que el apartamento se encontraba a cinco minutos de su casa.

Una vez terminaron de cenar Hiroto la sorprendió llevándola a una fiesta de baile, algo que sabía que la complacería pues siempre quiso ir a una. Y allí bailaron una y otra vez hasta que se hizo muy tarde y tuvieron que regresar.

- Ya hemos llegado – comentó Hiroto cuando llegaron al inicio de la escalera que conducía al templo - Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien.

- Sin duda , y llevabas razón – le dijo sonriente – Nunca olvidare esta noche, me lo he pasado muy bien, muchas gracias, Hiroto – se puso de puntillas y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches.

- Espera – la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca antes de que subiera el primer escalón – Antes de irte concedeme el último baile.

- ¿El último baile?¿Aquí? - se avergonzó Kagome – Pero si no hay música.

- Da igual- la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él – Si quieres música haré que haya – y lentamente empezó a tararear una suave melodía mientras sus cuerpos se mecían conjuntamente y los latidos de su corazón iban al son bajo la tenue luz de la luna –Para mí no hay imposibles pequeña.

- Podría ser cierto,me haces creer que no hay nada que no pueda conseguirse – le dijo pensando que era mucho más probable que Hiroto le robará el corazón de lo que ella había pensado.

- De eso se trata princesa – le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente por última vez antes de soltarla- Buenas noches Kagome que duermas bien – y se despidió no sin antes darla un suave beso en la mejilla como siempre solía hacer.

- Adiós – susurró Kagome mientras subía las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios, sin imaginarse lo que iba a pasar en unos instantes.

En cuanto termino de subir todas las escaleras su sonrisa desapareció al toparse con la persona que menos esperaba ver en esos momentos.

- Inu...Inuyasha – dijo la chica mientras que por la sorpresa se le caía el ramo de flores que le había dado horas antes Hiroto - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Veo que te has divertido – dijo ignorando la pregunta de la miko – Ahora entiendo porque querías volver tan pronto, si era para esto podrías haberlo dicho, al final y al cabo todos sabemos que te gusta coquetear – Inuyasha siguió sin darse cuenta o sin querer ver como le estaban afectando sus palabras a Kagome – Supongo que coquetear con Koga no es suficiente para ti – sabía que eran los celos que le reconcomía por dentro los que hablaban por él pero no podía detenerse – Aunque bien pensado Koga no te regala flores ni mucho menos, al parecer no te conformas solo con que te digan cosas bonitas, ahora quieres más, a cambio veo que te dejas sobar como si fueras...

- ¡Paf!...- la cachetada interrumpió lo que iba a decir el medio demonio que se frotaba la mejilla dolorida – Ni te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra más – le gritó Kagome fuera de sí - Eres de lo peor...¿Cómo has podido decirme todas estas cosas? …

- Yo...yo... – Inuyasha no sabía que decir, sólo sentía celos, unos celos que le hacían arder por dentro - ¿Pero qué quieres que piense cuando te veo con otro dejándote...

- Callate – le gritó – Ni se te ocurra decir lo que ibas a decir, eres un desgraciado – le reprochó- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme nada?Tú tienes a Kikyou ...¿Por qué yo no puedo tener a alguien? ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser amada?¿Acaso es tan temible que quiera corresponder los sentimientos que Hiroto siente por mí? - dijo dolida intentado reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos – Y más vale que te acostumbres porque no pienso renunciar a él, me gusta, me gusta de verdad y tarde o temprano me enamoraré de él, asique si no puedes hacerte a la idea es mejor que no vuelvas más a buscarme.

- Kagome yo..- estaba totalmente aturdido no sabía que decir, sabía que con cualquier palabra que dijera mal dicha perdería para siempre a la azabache y eso no lo podría soportar.

- Ahora déjame – se giro dándole la espalda para que no viera las lágrimas que no había podido reprimir – Vete y regresa solo cuando hayas reflexionado sobre lo que ha sucedido porque como me vuelvas a decir algo tan cruel como lo que me has dicho no querré volver a verte Inuyasha – y sin darle tiempo a contestar Kagome se metió dentro de su casa sin mirarle ni una sola vez.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamaba una y otra vez el medio demonio mientras atestaba sin parar golpes contra los árboles que tenía delante de sí - ¿Cómo quieres que pueda aceptar que estés con otro? - gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de la marcha de Kagome, Inuyasha había regresado al Sengoku y había soltado toda su desesperación con todo lo que se había topado de por medio sin conseguir calmarse.

Los celos le devoraban por dentro y no podía hacer nada, por mucho que intentaba calmarse no podía pues su mente no paraba de hacerle recordar el momento en que había visto a su Kagome abrazada a otro, mientras bailaban pegados y sus cuerpos se entrelazaban, y para colmo el beso inocente de la mejilla que ella tan gustosa había aceptado.

- ¡Ah!No lo puedo soportar – gritó desesperado, pero una tristeza profunda le embargó cuando recordó todo lo que la había dicho y lo que ella le había respondido, parecía ser que Kagome ya no le amaba, ya no era el dueño de su corazón...¿Por qué eso le dolía tanto?

- Inuyasha, amigo ..¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?- la pregunta de Miroku le volvió a la realidad fijándose en todo el desastre que había formado – Has arrasado casi la mitad del bosque – dijo Miroku mientras recuperaba el aliento, pues al oír todo el estruendo había dejado a Sango y a Shippo dormidos con Kaede, mientras echo a correr en la dirección del alboroto para comprobar lo que esta sucediendo, lo que nunca podría imaginar es que fuera Inuyasha el causante.

- Estaba con otro – susurro Inuyasha - La he perdido.

- ¿Hablas de Kikyou?- preguntó Miroku totalmente confundido - ¿Con quién estaba?

- No – gritó – Kikyou no, Kagome estaba con otro – exclamó lleno de dolor – Fui a verla a su casa pues estos días estaba rara y quería asegurarme que estaba bien y cuando llegue la vi abrazada a otro, bailando con él mientras sujetaba un ramo de flores...

- ¿Y qué ocurrió? - ahora entendía por qué su amigo se encontraba así, parecía ser que Kagome estaba saliendo con alguien -¿Te fuiste del lugar sin que ella te viera?

- No – se lamentó de no haberlo echo – Espere hasta que el tipo se fuera, y te juro que no estaba tan furioso hasta que vi como la besaba en la mejilla y ella aceptaba tan feliz...entonces cuando la tuve en frente...

- ¿Qué la dijiste Inuyasha? - preguntó imaginándose lo que el medio demonio le había dicho a la señorita Kagome - ¿Acaso te pasaste mucho, amigo?

E Inuyasha procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado, pronunciando cada palabra que tanto él como ella habían dicho.

- ¡Dios, Inuyasha esta vez si que la has echo buena! - exclamó el monje que no había creído en un principio que la cosa fuera tan grave - ¿Cómo le has podido decir todo eso? La señorita Kagome lleva razón, tú no puedes reprochar la nada, es más deberías de estar feliz de que Kagome rehaga su vida, así tanto tú como ella podrán ser felices..¿Por qué tu amas a Kikyou, no? - preguntó con la esperanza de que su amigo se hubiera dado cuenta de a quién realmente pertenecía su corazón, pero se llevó un chasco.

- Sí así es – respondió aunque algo en su interior se rebelaba ante esa respuesta, pues la verdad era otra, una verdad que parecía ser que Inuyasha aún no podía ver – Pero no lo puedo soportar, no sé por qué pero fue verla con otro, pensar que cabe la posibilidad de que ya me haya dejado de amar completamente y sentir …...- calló pues no sabía exactamente que sentía...¿Celos?¿Desesperación?¿Dolor?¿Desolación?¿Acaso todo ello?Sí, definitivamente sentía todo ello y más.

Qué tonto podía llegar a ser Inuyasha, ¿Cómo era posible que aún no se hubiera dado cuenta?, pero no le podía decir nada, tenía que ser él mismo el que abriera los ojos, aunque un pequeño empujón no le vendría mal...pensaba Miroku.

- Escuchame amigo, tendrás que ser fuerte y razonar si no quieres perder la amistad de Kagome, puede que lo que te pase es que tengas celos como los que tienen los niños cuando tienen hermanitos y ya no tienen la misma atención que antes – mintió sabiendo que los celos que sentía Inuyasha eran por una razón bien distinta – Sí seguro que es eso, Kagome siempre ha estado a tu lado y ahora que ha encontrado a alguien crees que dejarás de ser importante para ella, pero eso no va a pasar.

- Sí debe ser eso – dijo Inuyasha intentado auto-convencerse aunque su interior le dijera una cosa bien distinta.

- Sí claro que sí – sonrió Miroku- Ahora lo que debes de hacer es dejar que pasen unos días y cuando la cosa este más calmada ir a verla y disculparte con ella.

- Si es lo que haré

- Y una vez hagas las paces con ella que te presente al joven, así podrás comprobar que Kagome este en buenas manos.

- No, eso no lo pienso hacer – se negó Inuyasha- Es más en cuanto le pillé por banda...

- Inuyasha – le interrumpió Miroku – ¿No has pensado que puede que estés enamorado de la señorita Kagome?

- No, claro que no – dijo intentado parecer seguro de su respuesta - ¿Cómo podría estarlo si amo a Kikyou? - ¿Por qué amaba a Kikyou verdad?y si era así ¿Por qué cada vez que confirmaba su amor por la miko muerta le entraban tantas dudas?¿Por qué su interior se rebelada cada vez que proclama su amor por ella?...

- Entonces no hay problema – la voz de Miroku le apartó de sus perturbadores pensamientos – Si no amas a Kagome no hay ningún impedimento en que conozcas al muchacho, así le puedes demostrar a Kagome que te importa y que de verdad lamentas todo lo que la dijiste, y tú podrás comprobar si el joven es bueno para Kagome, piensa que no sabemos nada de él y pueda que oculté algo, o la quiera hacer daño, como eres el único que puedes atravesar el pozo debes ser tú el que compruebe que Kagome esté en buenas manos.

Si Miroku tenía razón, debía volver a casa de Kagome disculparse y vigilar al tío ese, seguro que tenía algún defecto o algo que escondiera, y cuando lo descubriera le haría ver a Kagome que no podía estar con alguien así, conseguiría que se separase de él, si eso es lo que debía hacer.

- Tienes razón Miroku, cuando pase unos días iré a ver a Kagome y me disculparé con ella.

- Bien dicho amigo – Qué interesante se va a poner la cosa, y que lástima que me la vaya a perder, pensaba Miroku – Y ahora volvamos con las mujeres antes que descubran en la aldea quién ha sido el causante de todo este destrozo – y así se dirigieron hacía la casa de Kaede, cada uno tenía unos pensamientos muy diferentes de lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido entre Kagome e Inuyasha, pero era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para Kagome, aún seguía muy dolida y cada vez que recordaba las palabras del medio demonio le entraban ganas de llorar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre princesa?- la retuvo entre sus brazos para que no rehuyera su mirada- Desde hace unos días te notó triste, necesito saber qué te pasa, si te he hecho algo que…

- Para nada- le corrigió Kagome – Tú no me has hecho nada, de verdad.

- Entiendo, entonces dime ¿Qué ocurrió con Inuyasha?

- Tengo que hacer la comida y no vale la pena hablar de ello – o Hiroto era muy perspicaz o ella era muy obvia.

- Eso puedo esperar – la detuvo antes de que siguiera lavando los alimentos que iba a cocinar – Dímelo, puedes confiar en mí, si te lo guardas va a ser peor, y llevas así días, no he querido insistir para darte algo de tiempo pero creo que es mejor que lo saques de una vez…. ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Discutí con Inuyasha – no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento y los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer – Nos vio cuando nos estábamos despidiendo – Hiroto no tuvo ninguna duda de que a qué día se refería - Cuando subí al templo me lo encontré y me dijo cosas horribles y le contesté que no volviera a buscarme sino reflexionaba de lo que había ocurrido y han pasado ya tres días y no ha vuelto.

- Ven princesa, no pasa nada – la acercó a él y sus brazos la rodearon en un tierno abrazo mientras Kagome se desahogaba.

En ese momento Hiroto prefirió guardase para sí sus pensamientos, pues estaba más que claro que el llanto de Kagome no era producido por las duras palabras de Inuyasha sino porque el medio demonio aún no había vuelto a buscarla.

- Kagome, él volverá a por ti- la dijo intentando consolarla- Solo necesitará algo de tiempo.

- Por mí como si no vuelve – dijo apartándose de Hiroto y limpiándose las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por su rostro – No me importa, si no me pide perdón no volveré a hablar con él.

- Ummm- tanto Hiroto como Kagome sabían que eso no sucedería pero una vez más Hiroto prefirió callar lo que opinaba, en vez de ello dijo – Seguramente que cuando vuelva te lo pida.

- No, él nunca pide perdón – respondió entristecida – Da igual – de repente se giro se dio dos palmada en la cara y se volvió a Hiroto con una sonrisa - No voy a volver a ponerme triste por algo así, te lo prometo Hiroto, Inuyasha es tonto cuando se dé cuenta volverá, asique no vale la pena seguir dándole vueltas – se acercó a Hiroto y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla como hacía de pequeña cada vez que quería darle las gracias por algo – Ahora te voy hacer algo rico de comer, tu espera y verás.

- Algo rico…..- sonrió- ya me están entrando ganas de comer.

Kagome estaba recogiendo la cocina, se sentía algo sola pues nada más terminar de comer su familia se había marchado a unos baños termales aprovechando que tenían descuento, lo malo que tenían solo tres descuentos por lo que Kagome se había tenido que quedar, y Hiroto se había tenido que ir a su apartamento a pagar el alquiler a su casera, lo bueno era que habían quedado en que la iría a buscar más tarde.

Por lo que en esos momentos Kagome se encontraba totalmente sola y sumergida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que derivaban inevitablemente a Inuyasha.

- Kagome….

"Es como si hasta pudiera oír su voz, cada vez voy a peor" pensó la azabache.

- Kagome ¿Estas sorda o qué?

- ¡Ah! – grito al encontrarse de frente a Inuyasha -¡Qué susto! Podías haber avisado de que estabas aquí.

- Es lo que he hecho, llevo llamándote tres veces- le reprochó el medio demonio – A saber en lo que estarías pensado para no haberte dado cuenta de que estaba aquí.

"Precisamente estaba pensando en ti, cacho tonto" – pensó la azabache con ganas de tirarle un jarrón a la cabeza, en cambio le dijo- ¿A qué has venido, Inuyasha?

- Yo…- de repente no supo que decir, había venido a pedirla perdón, habían pasado tres días y supuso que Kagome estaría de mejor humor, que quizá se le había olvidado un poco lo ocurrido, pero se había equivocado, sus ojos se lo decían a gritos que la había hecho daño, tenía que decírselo, no era tan difícil el podía – Yo…..- lo volvió a intentar pero no le salía nada más. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil disculparse?

- Déjalo , Inuyasha – suspiró, sabía que él no la pediría perdón, el gran Inuyasha nunca pide perdón, ni siquiera a ella – Es mejor que te vayas, no te preocupes, mañana estaré de vuelta para ayudaros a buscar los fragmentos, ¿Es por eso por lo que has venido, no? Asique no hay más que hablar, mañana regreso, dale saludos a los muchachos de mi parte – y sin más dilación se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la cocina.

- Espera – la retuvo agarrándola de la mano – No he venido por eso – era un idiota, un grandísimo idiota, pero en esta ocasión iba a dejar de serlo, porque su idiotez podía hacerle perder a la persona que más quería y eso era mucho más fuerte que su orgullo o cualquier otra cosa, Kagome era lo más importante para él y algo tenía claro, no podía perderla – Lo siento, perdóname Kagome, yo no quise decirte todas esas cosas, es solo que estaba enfadado y….

- Te perdono Inuyasha – le interrumpió sellándole los labios con un dedo – No pasa nada, pero te lo advierto si vuelve a ocurrir no te dirigiré la palabra. ¿Me has entendido?

- Sí – le sonrió maliciosamente – Es más he hablado con el monje Miroku y me ha dado un consejo.-

- ¿Un consejo? - ¿por qué temía lo que Inuyasha la iba a decir a continuación? ¿Qué clase de consejo? Sin duda tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Sí, así es, he decidido quedarme aquí unos días para conocer a tu novio – le reventó por dentro decir esa palabra pero lo disimulo bastante bien – Como me dijo Miroku, al ser yo el único que pueda traspasar el pozo tengo que asegurarme que estas en buenas manos.

- ¿Eso es lo que te dijo Miroku?- iba a matar a ese monje cuando le pillara. ¿Qué es lo que se había propuesto?¿Acaso quería que se mataran? Sin duda iba a ser un monje muerto.

- Sí, y tiene razón, nos tenemos que asegurar que es un buen tipo.

- No hará falta – intento convencerle Kagome – Le conozco de pequeña y mi familia también, es de fiar y es una buenísima persona, asique no hará falta que…

- No – la interrumpió Inuyasha – Las personas pueden cambiar Kagome, asique me quedaré aquí unos días - ¿Así que se conocían de niños? Eso le fastidió aún más – Además ¿Qué problema hay?.

- Ninguno – ambos se sorprendieron cuando Hiroto entro por la puerta del salón – Por mí encantado – se acercó a Inuyasha – Mi nombre es Hiroto, un placer conocerte Inuyasha.

-Igualmente – correspondió Inuyasha a regañadientes, si aguantaba las ganas de partirle las piernas tendría alguna posibilidad para demostrarle a Kagome que ese guaperas no le convenía para nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería daros las gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, la verdad es que si he continuado la historia ha sido por ellos, también deciros que lo siento mucho por la tardanza, estoy pasando una mala racha y no tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada, además la historia me la imagine de distinta forma y no consigo plasmarlo como me gustaría, aún así voy a continuar e intentar mejorarla, solo os pido un poco de comprensión si no me queda muy bien.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas y especialmente a: Danita- inu que me ha estado apoyando desde el principio y que me anima mucho, muchas gracias , y tambén a Serena tsukino chiba, Amaterasu97, Tsuyo. , y PamelaAndrea, sois geniales, muchas gracias de verdad por vuestros comentarios.**

**Por último dar la bienevida a Daiana Encimas y agradecerte que te haya gustado la historia y esperar que no te defraude al continuarla ajaja.**

**Muchos besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nunca había pensado que tuviera tanto autocontrol pero para su sorpresa así era, lo que no sabía era hasta cuando le iba a durar, porque cada día que pasaba se frustraba más y más, no había manera de sacar nada malo del tal Hiroto, es como si fuera perfecto.

- ¿Y te acuerdas de la anciana que vivía calle abajo?- decía Hiroto.

- Es verdad, cada vez que pasábamos por su casa al ir al colegio se me ponían los pelos de punta – rieron recordando aquellos momentos cuando eran pequeños.

Y así llevaban una hora, contando viejas anécdotas de las cuales Inuyasha no tenía conocimiento alguno, recuerdos que solo Kagome compartía con Hiroto, algo que le costaba aceptar.

- Y a todo esto ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? – preguntó cuando ya no aguantaba más la curiosidad, pero para su sorpresa ambos se quedaron callados.

- Fue cuando murió papá ¿verdad hermana? – contestó Souta por ellos al escuchar la pregunta de Inuyasha.

- Sí, creo que si – dijo Kagome agachando la cabeza – Voy a por más bebida, ahora vuelvo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Hiroto cogiéndola suavemente de la mano, mientras que Inuyasha hervía por dentro ¿Quién se creía que era para tocar a su Kagome?.. Su novio, es su novio, le repetía su mente una y otra vez, lo cual le hizo hervir más haciendo que su rostro se pusiera rojo de rabia, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Hiroto.

-No, no hace falta, gracias – le sonrió y salió del salón.

- No la gusta hablar de ello – le respondió Souta- Pero fue ahí cuando se conocieron ¿verdad Hiroto?

- Más o menos – contestó – Conocí a Kagome en el colegio, acababa de perder a su padre en un accidente y no se relacionaba con nadie, entonces me acerqué a ella y bueno….

- Te grité – termino de explicar Kagome – Era un pesado, yo en esa época no quería hablar con nadie pero él insistió una y otra vez hasta que un día le grité – dejó las bebidas encima de la mesa mientras recordaba aquel momento – No recuerdo exactamente qué le dije pero…..

- Yo sí lo recuerdo – siguió Hiroto sumergido en aquel momento – Me gritaste que te dejara en paz, que querías estar sola.

- Sí, es verdad – le sonrió – Entonces me abrazaste muy fuerte y me dijiste que tú no me ibas a dejar sola, y empecé a llorar – se quedó pensativa por unos minutos y dijo- creo que ese fue el día en el que más he llorado.

- Seguramente – corroboró Hiroto – Vamos recuerdo que me empapaste la camiseta….

- Y te resfriaste una semana entera – termino Kagome – Pobrecito.

- Pero valió la pena.

- ¿Por?- preguntó Souta ensimismado por la historia.

- Porque me dio un premio – sonrió- Me dio mi primer beso.

- ¿Qué?- gritaron Souta e Inuyasha, uno escandalizado; y el otro aterrorizado.

- No lo digas así – gritó Kagome avergonzada – Fue un beso en la mejilla, EN LA MEJILLA.

- Sí, sí – rió Hiroto – En la mejilla, pero me quedé prendado de ti en ese momento, desde entonces fuimos inseparables.

- Sí es verdad, a partir de ahí siempre íbamos juntos, hasta que te mudaste.

- ¿Entonces hermana tu primer amor fue Hiroto como para Hiroto fuiste tú no? – en este momento el autocontrol de Inuyasha estaba a su límite, lo único que le retenía era saber que si mataba al hermano de Kagome, ésta nunca se lo perdonaría, pero rápidamente su estado de ánimo cambio al oír la respuesta de ambos.

- Sí, se podría decir que Hiroto fue mi primer amor – sonrió con calidez.

- Y el mío también – la cogió de la mano mientras Kagome se sonrojaba levemente al oír su respuesta – Y si no me hubiera mudado seguramente habría sido el único amor para ti – la dijo en un susurro al oído para que solo ella lo oyera, aunque también lo escuchó el medio demonio que notaba poco a poco como se le iba fracturando el corazón.

Kagome se sentía en una nube, en un principio estaba aterrorizada pues temía que Inuyasha se abalanzará a Hiroto en cualquier momento pero para sorpresa Inuyasha se había comportado, estaba cumpliendo lo que le había dicho, estaba asegurándose que la dejaba en buenas manos, como un buen amigo habría hecho, y a pesar de que le estaba agradecida por su buen comportamiento, no podía evitar que le doliera saber que Inuyasha solo la veía como una amiga, aunque era algo que ella ya sabía pero aún así…quería más. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, al final y al cabo ella estaba con Hiroto y sentía que con él podía olvidar a Inuyasha.

Asique se puso manos a la obra, subió a la habitación se vistió rápidamente y fue en busca del medio demonio.

- Inuyasha – ¿Dónde se había metido? – Inuyasha- volvió a gritar, sin ninguna respuesta, le había buscado por todas las partes de la casa y le había preguntado a Souta y Hiroto si le habían visto pero nada, y ¿sí se había vuelto al Sengoku? No, no creía, asique el único sitio en el que podía estar era….

- Inuyasha, estabas aquí – ¡Que tonta había sido!, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que pudiera estar en el árbol sagrado?, al final y al cabo era una conexión que tenía con Kikyo, pensó entristecida – Venga, vamos a ir a dar una vuelta y a comprar algo de comida.

- ¿Comida?- se le abrieron los ojos centelleantes – Entonces voy.

- Que interesado eres, Inuyasha – sonrió – Pero ven, deja que te ponga la gorra, sino así no puedes salir.

- Sí – dijo agachando la cabeza mientras Kagome le colocaba la gorra – Este árbol siempre me recuerda a ti.

-¿A mí? – se extraño Kagome

-Sí- dijo mirando el árbol sagrado – Aquí es donde te conocí.

- Más bien donde intentaste matarme – sonrió Kagome recordando cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

-Es cierto – sonrió entristecido – Me alegro que fueras tan testaruda, sino nunca te hubiera conocido.

-No soy testaruda – le dijo, sin percatarse de lo que había dicho.

- Sí, si lo eres.

-No, no lo soy.

-Que sí lo eres, mírate ahorita mismo – gritó el medio demonio.

- Eso es porque me has…..- una tos muy fuerte la interrumpió sin que pudiera terminar.

- Tonta, mira lo que ha pasado – la decía mientras la daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, y la ponía la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre – Tienes un poco la cabeza caliente, tomate algo, debes de ser más cuidado si no te pondrás enferma.

- Gracias Inuyasha – le dijo cuando se le paso la tos – Tienes razón, voy a ir a tomarme una medicina, tu vete a reunirte con Souta y con Hiroto que ahora voy.

- Hem – Ahora dar un paseíto con el don perfecto, si esto seguía así no lo podría aguantar – No tardes.

- No, enseguida voy – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba dentro de la casa, pero para sorpresa del medio demonio, de repente se detuvo y se giro hacía él con una gran sonrisa – Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido Inuyasha, una de las cosas que mejores que he hecho ha sido liberarte de ese árbol.

Y sin más desapareció dentro de la casa dejando a un Inuyasha completamente sonrojado y paralizado, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora sin poderlo parar…. ¿Cómo voy a poder renunciar a ti? Pensó, mientras se le oprimía el corazón con solo pensarlo.

- Es una chica fantástica ¿verdad?- le preguntó Hiroto que había estado de espectador durante todo ese tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos le vieran.

- Es más que eso – contestó sin pensar – No he dicho nada – rectificó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Entonces haré que no he escuchado nada- le dijo sonriente- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces me vas a dar tu visto bueno?

- No – contestó – Voy a averiguar cuáles son tus defectos, porque los debes de tener y cuando los descubra la haré ver a Kagome que no le convienes – le gritó.

- Me lo imaginaba- sonrió.

- ¿Qué?- le tenía totalmente confundido

- Tenía el presentimiento que para lo que habías venido era para alejar a Kagome de mí, en ningún momento pensé que me dieras el visto bueno.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – le preguntó desconfiado.

- Por ella, con solo mirarla me es difícil de imaginar que no haya alguien enamorado de ella- se giro y le miro a los ojos – No me malinterpretes, no digo que todos los hombres estén enamorados de ella, pero me era difícil comprender que la persona por la que estaba enamorada no la correspondiese y más si esta con ella todos los días, aunque claro está que pudiera ser, pero me quedo más claro cuando me comentó la discusión que tuvisteis.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es más que obvio, que tú estás enamorado de ella, por eso no vas a dar el visto bueno ni a mí ni a ningún otro.

- Eso no es cierto – dijo aunque no con la seguridad que le hubiera gustado.

- Sí, sí lo es.- miro al cielo con una expresión de tristeza- Lo que no sé es el por qué no lo admites, supongo que es por la otra, por tu primer amor, puede que sientas que la debes algo o que te es duro dejar marchar a la primera mujer que has amado, pero en primer lugar ; si la debes algo es la verdad; y en segundo; medita y compara lo que sientes por cada una, porque creo que todos lo sabemos excepto tú y la propia Kagome; y te voy a decir algo más, yo la amo, desde mucho antes que tú, y no pienso renunciar a ella por alguien que la tenga de segundo plato y la haga sufrir como ya lo has hecho ¿Entendido?

Sn previo aviso Hiroto fue elevado del suelo por Inuyasha que le tenía sujeto por la camiseta, pero las manos del medio demonio empezaron a temblar inevitablemente.

- Me voy – dijo mientras depositaba con suavidad en el suelo a Hiroto – Dila que me he tenido que ir al Sengoku - se dio media vuelta pero antes de irse le miro con unos ojos atormentados – Nunca quise hacerla daño, saber que la hiero de alguna manera hace que me parta en dos.

- Lo sé – contestó Hiroto mientras veía marchar al medio demonio, y a su pesar sintió pena porque el sí que sabía cuando una persona estaba perdidamente enamorada de otra.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno he aprovechado que hoy estoy más animada y al final he subido dos capitulos y si sigo así dentro de poco subiré otro y puede que el último, bueno espero que os guste y que compense un poco el anterior que era algo corto. Muchos besos<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

- Inuyasha, no te esperaba ver aquí ¿Cuándo has regresado? – le saludo Miroku acercándose a él - ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Mal, ha ido muy mal – le respondió apenas en un susurro.

- Hacía una hora que había vuelto al Sengoku pero no había podido alejarse del pozo, se había quedado allí sentado meditando en todo lo que había ocurrido, en lo que había visto y en lo que le había dicho Hiroto.

- ¿Ha ido muy mal, amigo? – nunca había visto tan decaído a Inuyasha - ¿Acaso has vuelto a discutir con la señorita?

- No, no hemos vuelto a discutir.

- ¿Entonces? – le instó - ¿Ha pasado algo con el muchacho? ¿Has descubierto algo malo de él?

- Ese es el problema – le miro – No hay nada malo, es don perfecto.

- Pero eso es bueno ¿no? – le preguntó suspicaz -¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que yo quería que hubiera algún trapo sucio – se levantó del borde del pozo y empezó a caminar – Yo quería alejarla de él, pero no solo he descubierto que no tiene defectos sino que además fue el primer amor de Kagome …

- ¿El primer amor de la señorita? – se extraño Miroku – Yo creí que su primer amor eras tú, para que él lo fuera debería de…

- Sí, así es – le interrumpió – Se conocen de niños, sabe cosas de Kagome que yo nunca sabré, ha estado con ella en sus peores momentos, momentos en los que yo no he estado- apretó con fuerza la mandíbula - Y lo peor de todo es que no soporto verlos juntos, saber lo que han compartido, no soporto como la mira ni como la toca, como si fuera suya, y ella…..- cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo el dolor - ella lo mira de una forma que me hace arder por dentro , es como si lo que hubiera sentido por mí hubiera desaparecido completamente…

- Pero eso es lo que querías ¿no? - le interrumpió – Al fin y al cabo a la que amas es a Kikyou, la que siempre ha estado a tu lado ha sido ella, la que te comprende y la que te apoya es ella, Kagome solo ha sido una amiga para ti, la quieres pero como nos quieres a mí, o a Sango, puede que algo más porque la conoces de más tiempo pero…

- No – le grito – No sabes lo que dices, no la quiero como os quiero a vosotros, es distinto, Kagome es única, es la primera que me aceptó y me quiso por como soy, es la que verdaderamente ha estado ahí para lo bueno y para lo malo…

- Entonces lo que sientes por Kagome es solo agradecimiento, nada más.

- No compares lo que siento por kagome a un mero agradecimiento - gritó – Es mucho más, es todo – le dijo recordando cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos – Hace que me sienta mejor cuando me siento como una mierda, hace que me lata el corazón a mil con una simple sonrisa, me siento desbastado con solo imaginar que pueda estar en algún peligro, me hace enfadar cuando me lleva la contrario y no paro de preocuparme por ella, pero aún así la adoro porque ella se ha convertido en mi mundo – le miro con ojos centelleantes - ¿Lo comprendes?

- Yo sí – le sonrió- Y creo que tú por fin también, amigo.

- ¿Qu...Qué? – le miró confundido, y entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo le había dicho, de cada una de las palabras que había mencionado, y lo comprendió, estaba totalmente enamorado de Kagome, y se daba cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos cuando estaba a punto de perderla – Ya es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Demasiado tarde? ¿A qué te refieres?

- La he perdido, ahora está con una persona que la merece más que yo, Miroku – dijo derrotado.

- No seas cobarde Inuyasha – le cogió de los hombres y le dijo- La amas, puede que hayas sido un grandísimo idiota hasta el día de hoy, pero ella merece saberlo, y merece que seas valiente para escuchar su decisión como ella lo ha sido contigo siempre.

- Tienes razón – respondió pasados unos segundos – Debo hablar con ella.

- Pues ve – y antes de que pudiera decirle nada más el medio demonio desapareció metiéndose en el pozo.

- Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? ?Has estado todo el camino ida ¿A qué das tantas vueltas?.

- Lo siento, Hiroto – Tenía razón, había estado todo el rato distraída, no podía quitarse a Inuyasha de la cabeza – Perdóname, es que me he quedado preocupada por Inuyasha, estaba muy raro y, además se ha marchado sin decirme nada. ¿No te parece extraño?

- No sé, recuerda que yo apenas le conozco – se hizo el tonto sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de la marcha de Inuyasha, y también sabía que sería el mismo motivo por el que regresaría, pensado en ello le quedaba poco tiempo – Mira ya hemos llegado, se me ha hecho corto el camino de regreso.

- Es verdad, no me había percatado de que ya estábamos de vuelta – le sonrió – Gracias Hiroto por acompañarme, sino fuera por ti no sé cómo me las hubieras apañado yo sola con la compra.

- Ya, tienes razón he sido tu caballero de brillante armadura- le dijo mientras hacía una reverencia- A sus pies mi humilde señora.

- Para – le dijo entre risas Kagome- Eres de lo que no hay eh.

- Tienes razón – se acercó a ella suavemente y la susurro – Pero con tal de verte reír haría cualquier cosa.

- Hiroto – nunca nadie le había dicho nada tan bonito – yo…

- Calla – y sin más preámbulo la beso tiernamente, intentado trasmitirle todos sus sentimientos en aquellos breves segundos, pero inevitablemente sus labios tuvieron que separarse de los de ella, no había sido suficiente, nunca iba a ser suficiente, pero al menos la había podido besar – Te quiero – la susurró en el oído mientras aún la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo – Has sido a la única persona que he amado, y quiero que sepas que lo más importante para mí es que seas feliz, y sé quién es el que tiene ese poder, ahora no lo comprendes lo que te digo pero más tarde lo comprenderás – se alejo de ella unos centímetros y la dijo – elijas lo que elijas va a estar bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?- preguntó Kagome totalmente confundía – No te entiendo.

-Lo sé- le sonrió – Pronto lo comprenderás – se agachó unos centímetros y la dio un dulce beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches princesa.

- Buenas noches - logro articular Kagome.

- ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? No entendía nada, primera la besa, un beso que la había hecho estremecer y luego….aún no sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Y así iba ella tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien la observaba, por lo que siguió su camino hacia la cocina y una vez que dejo la compra encima de la mesa y se dio la vuelta, se choco de bruces con su espectador.

- Inuyasha – gritó - ¡Dios que susto! No sabía que estabas aquí y menos con lo tardes que es - le dijo mientras intentaba calmar a su corazón – Un día me darás un infarto- al ver que no le respondía le miro a los ojos - ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó asustada, nunca le había visto así, sus ojos estaban centelleantes de un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar y tenía los puños apretados fuertemente al cuerpo como si se estuviera conteniendo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Acaso les había pasado algo a los muchachos? ¿Quizá Naraku les había atacado? pensó. Aterrada le grito una vez más - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha pasado algo en el Sengoku? Contéstame – le dijo mientras le zarandeaba para ver si reaccionaba, y al parecer funcionó un poco.

- Los chicos están bien, no ha pasado nada – dijo apenas en un susurro mientras intentaba controlar el temblor que le sacudía todo el cuerpo.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué estas así? – dijo algo más calmada, pero aún estaba preocupada y más al percibir el leve temblor que recorría al medio demonio - ¿Te ha pasado algo, Inuyasha? Sabes que me tienes aquí.

- Sabía que era demasiado tarde – susurró, y entonces la miro a los ojos – Lo siento Kagome por lo que voy hacer pero no lo puedo evitar.

- ¿El que vas hacer?- preguntó confundida -¿A qué te refieres?

Y sin más la beso, primero lentamente, acariciando sus labios con los suyos, saboreándolos, llenándose de la sensación, y poco a poco fue profundizando el beso. Sin poderlo evitar la azabache se perdió en aquel tierno y apasionado torbellino de sentimientos, respondiendo al medio demonio sin darse cuenta de ello, exigiéndole más y entregándose a él completamente. Inuyasha la aferró más a él, sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura y pegando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro sin dejar apenas espacio entre ellos, mientras Kagome le aferraba fuertemente de los cabellos, y deslizaba una mano sobre su cuello, sintiendo cada uno de los latidos del alocado corazón de Inuyasha. Pero para disgusto de ambos se tuvieron que separar para poder seguir respirando, algo que habían olvidado completamente durante varios segundos.

- No digas nada – le dijo Inuyasha antes de que Kagome pudiera recuperar el aliento – Sé lo que me vas a decir – algo que dudaba seriamente Kagome pues estaba completamente en blanco, aunque hubiese querido hablar no hubiera podido, no hasta que recuperará el habla – Sé que estas con el don perfecto, y sé que es bueno para ti – menciono dolido – Y sé que no debería haber hecho lo que he hecho – dijo sonrojándose - Pero cuando llegué y os vi, la rabia me cegó, solo pensaba que quería borrar cualquier señal de ese malnacido en tus labios – apretó fuertemente los puños – y sé que no tengo ningún derecho a sentirme así, no después de todo el daño que te he hecho, pero….- la miro a los ojos con todo el amor que sentía- Me da igual, no voy a renunciar a ti, no puedo renunciar a ti porque…porque te quiero – le grito- te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, y he sido un idiota por no quererlo ver antes, y puede que sea demasiado tarde, pero no puedo permitir que te alejes de mí, porque te has vuelto mi mundo, y la única responsable de esto has sido tú- la dijo apuntándola con un dedo- Tú revolucionaste mi mundo, hiciste que me abriera, hiciste que me enamorara de ti, y debes responsabilizarte por ello- intento voltearse para que no viera lo sonrojado que estaba, pero para sorpresa de Kagome, se giro de nuevo hacia ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos la dijo – Voy a luchar por ti, voy a luchar hasta que no pueda más, voy a demostrarte cada día lo que siento por ti – una vez dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir, volteo una última vez – Sé que no te merezco pero juro que haré lo que haga falta para que eso cambie, aunque tenga que matar a mil demonios , aunque tenga que perder mi orgullo o mi alma, me da igual con tal de no perderte. – Kagome no había visto tanto determinación en su mirada como en ese momento- Te estaré esperando en el pozo.

Y así como había llegado se había marchado, haciendo que todo lo sucedido pareciera un sueño, un producto de su imaginación, pero no lo había sido, aún podía sentir el sabor de Inuyasha en sus labios, podía sentir su calidez, y si eso no fuera señal suficiente aún quedaban señales en su cuerpo, cuerpo estremecido, que aún no paraba de temblar.

Se sintió desolada, y sin poderlo evitar cayó de rodillas en la cocina mientras lloraba desconsoladamente; había pensado que había olvidado a Inuyasha, no del todo pero estaba convencida de que lograría olvidarle y enamorarse de Hiroto, pero en cambio, en cuanto los labios de Inuyasha tocaron los suyos, el dulce beso de Hiroto fue olvidado en ese mismo instante. No podía engañarse a sí misma, seguía amando con todo su corazón al medio demonio, sabía que no podía comparar lo que había sentido con Hiroto con lo que había sentido entre los brazos de Inuyasha. Pero no quería reconocerlo, tenía miedo, no quiero sufrir más, y Hiroto la hacía sentirse protegida y a gusto, pero sabía que eso no era amor, si seguía engañándose a sí misma terminaría haciéndose daño a ella y a Hiroto, y eso era lo último que quería hacer, y con esa determinación se levantó del suelo, se limpió las lágrimas y salió en busca de Hiroto.


	9. Chapter 9

Era de noche, todo estaba oscuro y sabía que era peligroso ir por las calles a esas horas, pero no le importaba, necesitaba ver a Hiroto, necesitaba hablar con él, asique corrió como nunca había corrido antes, y en apenas unos minutos llego al apartamento de Hiroto.

-Toc, toc – llamó a la puerta con el temor de que él pudiera estar dormido, pero para su alivio no era así – Hola Hiroto – logró articular mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Entra princesa – se aparto de la puerta dejándola paso – Tranquila, recupera el aliento y ahora hablamos – la dijo cuando vio su intento por hablar – La verdad que no te esperaba a estas horas, imaginé que ese tonto no reaccionaría hasta mañana- le sonrió- Me alegro saber que estaba equivocado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- logró articular con gran esfuerzo.

-Sabía que Inuyasha hablaría contigo, esperaba que lo hiciera por la mañana para serte franco, pero parece ser que no ha necesitado de mucho tiempo para reaccionar – Y en ese momento Kagome entendió las palabras que le había dicho Hiroto al despedirse, él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, por eso se había despedido de ella de esa manera.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – Kagome se paró un momento intentado organizar sus pensamientos, una vez que lo consiguió le dijo - ¿Cómo sabías que Inuyasha vendría a verme? ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de ello?

-Os observé, desde el momento que nos presentaste no le quite el ojo de encima – le explicó- Por lo que me habías contado de vuestras historias tenía la corazonada que no solo tú estabas enamorada de él, sino que él también de ti, pero tenía mis dudas, dudas que desaparecieron en cuanto os vi juntos.

-¿En cuánto nos vistes juntos? – preguntó algo cínica – Pero si no paramos de pelearnos, si….

-Sí, eso es cierto – concordó con ella – Pero cuando estáis juntos es como si estuvierais en un mundo aparte, un mundo solo de vosotros donde nadie más puede entrar.- la miro- Puedo que ninguno de ambos os hayáis dado cuenta, pero las personas que están a vuestro alrededor sí – se entristeció- Supe que había perdido cuando me di cuenta de eso, y me di cuenta de la forma en que te miraba, me percaté de que tú no podías apartar la mirada de él, estabas totalmente pendiente, pero no eras la única, cada vez que tú no mirabas te miraba él – se rió- Fue muy gracioso ver como se le comían los celos por dentro y tú no te dabas cuenta, y tengo que reconocer que tuvo mucho aguante para ser como es – se acerco a ella y la cogió de las manos - Y si no se abalanzó a por mí fue por ti Kagome, porque sabía que te perdería si lo hiciera - Kagome no pudo evitar que los ojos se le empezarán a empañar – Tranquila princesa, no llores – la dijo mientras la limpiaba las lágrimas derramadas que no había podido contener – Sé que te ha hecho daño, y por ello, pensé en no ceder, en luchar por ti a pesar de que él pudiera corresponderte, pero me di cuenta de que te ama de verdad – recordó el momento en el que se quedo a solas con Inuyasha en el árbol sagrado, recordó su expresión al marcharse- Lo vi, nunca vi una mirada más atormentada que la suya al pensar en el daño que te había infligido, y no me quedo ninguna duda de que lo último que haría sería volver a herirte, en ese momento supe exactamente que tenía que renunciar a ti.

-Yo…. Lo siento Hiroto – lloró Kagome- Le quiero, por mucho que lo haya intentado no puedo arrancármele del corazón, pero lo que más lamento es haberte hecho daño, nunca fue mi intención herirte, yo de verdad quería enamorarme de ti.

-Lo sé princesa- la consoló- Pero no me has herido, me diste la oportunidad de estar contigo por un breve período de tiempo, y fui feliz – la cogió dulcemente de la barbilla y la elevó para que le mirara directamente a los ojos- Y ahora soy feliz, podría haber sido mejor si te hubieras quedado conmigo – le sonrió – Pero sé perder, y como te dije quiero que seas feliz, y no es por presumir, pero he puesto mi granito de arena para que ese tonto abriera los ojos – rió- Ahora ve a por él, y sé feliz ¿Lo harás?

-Sí, eso es lo que haré – sonrió, se acercó a él y le abrazó como nunca lo había hecho antes- Quiero que sepas que si no existiera Inuyasha, no habría ningún otro para mí que no fueras tú, porque has sido y siempre serás alguien muy valioso para mí, te quiero Hiroto, y sé tú también feliz- le dijo mientras le soltaba.

-Lo seré, encontraré a alguien que me amé tanto como tú le amas a él – la dijo mientras la veía marchar – Espera, quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que se lo pongas difícil – la retuvo de la mano – Prométeme que le harás sufrir un poco.

-Por supuesto – rió Kagome- Te lo prometo.

Y sin más se marcho.

Hiroto cerró la puerta del apartamento mientras una lágrima se le deslizaba por el rostro.

"Hazle sufrir lo suficiente para que mi sacrificio valga la pena – pensó – y luego sé feliz, muy feliz mi princesa".


	10. Chapter 10

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Inuyasha había temido que Kagome no regresaría, pero allí estaba, en el pozo, de pie y con el pelo suelto, como siempre lo llevaba, mientras sus cabellos se agitaban suavemente al compás del viento, estaba hermosa.

Y en ese instante retrocedió en el tiempo, y la volvió a ver, en el mismo lugar, mientras le agarraba de la mano y le prometía que seguiría a su lado a pesar de todo, a pesar de Kikyou.

En ese momento comprendió los sentimientos de Kagome, todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar, ahora lo sabía, gracias a Hiroto, el ver como la persona que amas te es arrebatada poco a poco por alguien, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, es un dolor agónico, no sabía como lo había podido soportar Kagome todo este tiempo, porque para él había sido un infierno, una tortura.

La miró y sintió como se le oprimía el corazón… ¿Y si había venido para decirle que amaba a Hiroto? Al fin y al cabo era su primer amor…. ¿Cómo lo podría soportar? La respuesta era muy sencilla, no podría soportar perder a Kagome, era algo imposible, su vida giraba en torno a ella, ni siquiera Kikyou le había hecho sentir algo así, y la había amado, y mucho, pero amaba a Kagome de una manera mucho más intensa, mucho más madura, perder a Kagome sería un calvario para él. Su cuerpo se paralizó, no quería perderla, no podía, pero tenía que ser valiente y afrontar lo que le dijera, porque ante todo lo que quería más que nada era verla feliz.

Con esa determinación se acercó a ella, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra fue interrumpido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó.

-¿Qu…Qué quieres decir?- tartamudeó.

-¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas?- le miró y sus grandes ojos chocolates se detuvieron en los labios del medio demonio, haciendo que ambos se sonrojarán- ¿Por qué me besaste?¿Por qué me dijiste que me querías? – preguntó dolida- No entiendo por qué hiciste algo así…. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con todo esto?

-Yo….yo – no sabía que decir... ¿Qué que pretendía? ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Tú qué? Contéstame Inuyasha – le gritó- ¿Por qué me dijiste todos aquellas cosas cuando ambos sabemos que a la que amas es a otra?- sabía que Hiroto le había dicho que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella, y ella misma sabía que Inuyasha sentía algo, pues ese beso no había sido una mentira, uno no besa así a alguien cuando está enamorado de otra persona, pero aún así quería estar segura de lo que el hanyou sentía, y no se lo iba a poner tan fácil- ¿ Acaso solo actuaste así por celos? – algo que en verdad temía la pelinegra, pues los celos no querían decir que Inuyasha la amará.

-¿Crees que lo que te dije no es cierto, qué simplemente te lo dije por celos?- estaba sorprendido y enfadado… ¿Cómo era capaz de pensar algo así de él? - Eres una estúpida.

-¿Una estúpida? Tú eres el estúpido- le gritó- ¿Qué quieres que piense? Fuiste tú en este mismo lugar que me dijiste que no habría otra en tu corazón que Kikyou, y desde entonces cada vez que has tenido oportunidad has ido tras ella, y de repente me dices que me quieres a mí, justo cuando yo empiezo a olvidarte- estaba dolida- ¿Y me llamas estúpida porque me cueste creer lo que me dijiste?

-Yo… - tenía razón, era normal que pensara aquello, pero siempre había sido malo para expresar lo que sentía, y le había costado lo suyo decirle que la quería para que luego ella no le creyera…. ¿Qué podía decirla para que viera que era cierto?

-Es mejor que hagamos que no ha pasado nada – dijo malinterpretando el silencio del hanyou- Confundiste las cosas y ya está, no pasa nada - había creído que a lo mejor Inuyasha la amaba, se había olvidado de Kikyou... ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta otra vez? Con un gran esfuerzo le sonrió - Tú tienes a kikyou, y además lo que te dije aquella vez sigue en pie, seguiré estando a tu lado, aunque, en el caso de que yo me enamorará de alguien más, siempre me tendrás Inuyasha- le consoló creyendo que había sido el temor de perder su amistad a lo que le llevó a esa situación- Siempre seremos amigos pase lo que pase- las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, luchaban por salir, pero no se permitiría derrumbarse delante de Inuyasha – Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que pasar unos días en mi época asique tardaré en volver, adiós Inuyasha- tenía que darse prisa en volver o sino no aguantaría mucho la compostura, y con esa idea se dirigió al pozo sin más demora.

Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto…se repetía una y otra vez Inuyasha.

Si no hacía nada pronto la perdería y esta vez para siempre, tenía que decirla lo que sentía, a pesar de que no le creyera, daba igual, pero tenía que retenerla y hacerla ver que sin ella no podría seguir adelante.

Antes de que pudiera saltar al pozo la mano de Inuyasha la retuvo del brazo dándola la vuelta.

-Inu... Inuyasha… - estaba sorprendida ¿Qué quería ahora? Si esto seguía así no podría retener por mucho más tiempo las lágrimas.

-No puedes irte, por favor déjame hablar- le dijo cuando vio que le iba a interrumpir- No puedes marcharte, te necesito- la miro a los ojos y la acaricio tiernamente – Te necesito a mi lado, cada día a partir de ahora, y no como una amiga- se empezó a ruborizar pero le dio igual- No quiero que seas sólo mi amiga, sé que no me crees pero lo que te dije ayer por la noche era cierto, cada una de mis palabras era totalmente sincera, te quiero Kagome, desde hace mucho, la verdad que no sé cómo sucedió pero te metiste poco a poco en mi corazón sin darme apenas cuenta, pero así es, y te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie, ni siquiera a Kikyou – la abrazó fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo a perderla- Kikyou fue mi primer amor, y siempre la recordaré con afecto, y si alguna vez me necesita acudiré en su ayuda porque la quiero – Kagome empezó a tensarse en contra de su voluntad, y quiso alejarse pero el medio demonio se lo impidió- No, no te alejes, déjame acabar- le dijo- La ayudaré como ayudaría a Miroku, Shippo o a Sango si estuvieran en apuros, porque son mis amigos y les quiero, aunque que esto quede entre nosotros- Kagome sonrió, y la tensión se disipó en un instante- Lo que quiero decir, que lo que siento por cada uno de ellos es distinto a lo que siento por ti. Me has dicho que fueron los celos lo que me hicieron decir y hacer lo que hice – Ahora fue Kagome la que se sonrojó- Y puede que sí, lo cierto es que me moría de los celos, cuando os vi besándoos…. – el cuerpo de Inuyasha empezó a temblar de ira, no podía evitarlo- Lo único que quise era borrarte cualquier señal de él que pudiera haber quedado en ti, yo sólo actué…

-Entonces fue sólo celos- interrumpió Kagome decepcionada- Los celos no quiere decir que me ames Inuyasha, pues hay amigos que sienten celos de otros amigos…sólo te confundieron- agacho la mirada para ocultarle su dolor.

-Sí, fueron los celos los que me llevó hacia a ti y besarte Kagome- la alzo la barbilla- Pero los celos no explican que me lata el corazón a mil cuando andas cerca, los celos no explican que me lleno de temor cuando estás en peligro….los celos no explican que me duela el pecho con solo pensar que no vas a seguir a mi lado- le confesó- Sí, Kagome fueron los celos los que me hicieron besarte, pero no porque una amiga me estuviera siendo arrebatada, sino porque me estaban arrebatando a mi mujer- la soltó y se alejo unos pasos de ella para darle espacio- Sé que tienes a Hiroto – apretó los puños- Y sé que yo te he hecho mucho daño por mi estupidez, pero tenía que decírtelo- aparto la mirada, pues no quería mostrarle el dolor que le producía las siguiente palabras que iba a pronunciar- Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz Kagome, aunque sea con él, porque tengo que reconocer que él es mejor que yo- esto último lo dijo apretando los dientes- Sé que te cuidará bien, porque si no es así iré a por él Kagome, y tú no podrás evitarlo.

-Lo dices como si estuvieras seguro de que me voy a ir con él.

-Os vi, me he estado fijando en vosotros – la miro dolido- Ha sido tu primer amor, ha compartido cosas contigo que yo nunca compartiré- algo que no soportaba- Y cuando estáis juntos os lo pasáis bien, además él es don perfecto- dijo molesto- y yo…..

-¿Tú qué?- se acercó lentamente a él.

-Da igual.

-Bueno tienes razón- Hiroto te prometí que le iba hacer sufrir un poco, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo demasiado, aún así lo intentaré por ti amigo, pensó la azabache- Es verdad, Hiroto es guapo, detallista, romántico, amable, gracioso…

-Keh- cada palabra que pronunciaba la pelinegra era como una losa es su corazón, aún así intento aparentar que no le afectaba.

-En cambio tú…..- Kagome siguió fijándose atentamente en el hanyou que apenas podía disimular lo que le dolía escuchar cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, se sintió arrepentida, y quiso parar, pero recordó a Hiroto, se lo debía asique siguió- Tú eres brusco, maleducado, caprichoso, gruñón, algunas veces eres como un niño….

-Basta – dijo Inuyasha totalmente dolido, había perdido, Kagome había elegido a Hiroto, a duras penas lograba contener el dolor tan profundo que tenía en el pecho- Me ha quedado claro, ahora vete con él, y sé feliz- y sin mirarla dio media vuelta, pero las palabras que dijo a continuación Kagome le detuvieron de pronto.

-Falta una cosa más- se acercó a él y le encaró- Él nunca me ha hecho sufrir como lo has hecho tú.

-Ya lo sé- le gritó- Lo sé y el saber que te he hecho daño todo este tiempo nunca me lo perdonaré , porque he hecho daño a la persona que más quería por mi estupidez …

-¿Y qué vas hacer?

-¿Qué….Qué quieres decir?

-Pues tendrás que compensarme Inuyasha – le sonrió- Y la única forma que se me ocurre es que estés a mi lado el resto de nuestra vida quieras o no, asique tendrás que aguantarme a partir de ahora.

-¿Q…Qué? – apenas podía hablar ¿Acaso había oído bien? - ¿Te vas a quedar?- logró pronunciar- pero… ¿Y todo lo que has dicho?...¿Y Hiroto?

-Ayer hablé con él- dijo entristecida- Nada más te fuiste comprendí que solo te podía amar a ti, Inuyasha, por lo que fui a verle – nunca olvidaría lo bien que se había portado con ella- Fue tan bueno conmigo – unas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de la azabache- Él lo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, me estaba esperando – Inuyasha la abrazo mientras que Kagome le contaba la conversación que habían tenido- Sólo me pidió que te hiciera sufrir un poco antes de decirte que te amaba.

-Ese malnacido- lo dijo pero no lo sentía, gracias a él tenía a Kagome a su lado, siempre se lo debería, además se lo merecía, merecía sufrir por todo el daño que la había hecho a su Kagome. Se apartó un poco de ella y la miro, era tan bella ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien así le amara?- ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte a mi lado?

-Es de lo único que he estado tan segura desde que supe que te quería Inuyasha- se acercó a él - Te quiero, eres perfecto para mí.

- Solo soy un simple hanyou, además todo lo que has dicho antes también es así- dijo a regañadientes.

-Que tonto eres – sonrió- Ser un hanyou no es ser simple Inuyasha, creo que nunca has comprendido algo- le acaricio la mejilla mientras miraba esos dorados ojos- Me enamoré de ti tal como eres, con tu parte humana y con tu parte demoniaca, si una de las dos partes no estuviera no serías tú- se acerco más a él mientras le decía- Eres mitad humano, pero tienes un corazón más bondadoso que muchos de los humanos que puede haber este mundo, y eres mitad demonio, lo que te hace mucho más fuerte que cualquier humano y que muchos demonios completos, y durante nuestro viaje te haces cada vez más fuerte… ¿No crees que has obtenido lo mejor de ambas razas? Por lo tanto para mí eres perfecto tal y como estas – y sin más y con un valor que no creía que tuviera le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te quiero Kagome- y correspondió al beso lleno de pasión, consumado por los sentimientos que le habían provocado las palabras de Kagome, y mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos solo pudo pensar que nunca jamás la soltaría, que a partir de ahora la atesoraría como el preciado tesoro que era.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonar por la demora, pero he estado algo ocupada estos meses.<strong>

**Ya he llegado al final, la verdad que tenía pensado añadir alguna cosilla más, pero no estoy muy segura, ya sabeís que soy nueva y no me ha gustado del todo como me ha quedado, espero que con el tiempo pueda mejorar lo suficiente para que la proxima historia me quede mejor. **

**De toda formas estoy aprendiendo asique cualquier criptica es buena.**

**Bueno solo os espero que os haya gustado y que me perdoneis por lo que he tardado.**


End file.
